The Duct Tape Chronicles
by Raefire
Summary: Naruto, If I were you I would keep still or we might have to strip you naked and leave you in a very public place! Sakura centric


**Disclaimer: No ownership, too bad!! **

The Duct Tape Chronicles

"Naruto, if you don't stop, I swear I'm going to wrap you in duct tape and toss your stupid ass in the dumpster!" Sakura screeched slapping her hyper-active friend for "accidentally" brushing against Sakura's behind. The heat was becoming unbearable and her clothes were beginning to stick to every curve on her body. Naruto didn't seem to mind several red marks were scattered over his arms and legs. While waiting on their ever so late sensei, Naruto had already wrestled with Sasuke, argued with Kiba, and attempted to talk to Hinata. His last resort for entertainment was to get a rise out of his feisty best friend.

"Nice try Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto rolling on the ground in laughter. "You'd never catch the future Hokage" Sakura paused for a moment trying to remember those breathing exercises Neji taught her. "Then again, I'd like to see you try... might be fun!" Going against his better judgment, the knuckle-head dropped a loud smack on Sakura's ass and jumped away, laughing.

Fumes steaming of the cherry blossom's head, she spun in the Naruto's direction and cried, "You're deadmeat! I'll make you regret that, you pervert!"

Naruto's smile cracked when he saw the killer intent behind Sakura's darken jade eyes. He quickly realized the mistake he make and looked around for a peace offering. "Whoa, Sakura-chan... I was just killing time, - honest. I'll buy lunch, what to you say" His eyes glanced over to Sasuke, pleading for help. Sakura wasn't in the mood to head any of his lame excuses. Moments like this made her wonder how much of Jiraiya's dirty habits her blond companion picked up. She rolled up her hair, meaning a considerable beat down was about to take place. Naruto backed slowly away for his ill tempered friend and tried hide behind Hinata. Too bad, Shino stood between him and safety. As Sakura advanced, the several pink strands fell in her face, but it didn't eclipse her wrath. Naruto ducked just as Sakura's fist hit empty space. The hyper-ninja nearly collapsed to the ground himself, but couldn't contain his laughter in Sakura's failed attempt.

Sakura quickly regained her composure, and smiled because Naruto didn't realize her plan of attack. A chakra kick to his lower legs caused Naruto to lose his balance. His eyes nearly popped out when he felt Sakura straddle his waist and pinned his arms to the ground.

The rest of the group watched with mild amusement, Sakura's super strength was a force to be reckoned with.

"YOU WIN, I GIVE!" Naruto yelped and began to struggle, but Sakura's skinny legs and arms proved quite difficult to break. "Hey Kiba, reach in my bag and grab the duct tape," ordered the smiling kunoichi. Kiba grinned wickedly as he gave a mock salute and hastily retrieved the item. With another prankster involved, Naruto suddenly felt in over his head and desperately yelled. "...help..."

In a tree top, Sasuke glimpse at the picture of his pink-haired teammate on top of that idiot. He had been trying to sleep but with all the commotion it was an impossible task. The Uchiha saw Naruto pathetic look for intervention, but Sasuke knew better to interfere with Sakura's punishments. When he had returned from Sound; the surviving Uchiha had unfortunately been at the receiving end. A small chuckle escaped his lips; he remembered that even the hospital staff never wanted to be on Sakura's bad side, and how they kept forgetting to give him his pain meds. He smirked in pity at Naruto, for he understood better than his friend what torment awaited him.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror, no one was going to help him and Kiba was standing above his head tearing a long strip of tape. Kiba endured plenty of this idiot's pranks and it was a shame that he didn't have a camera to help savor the moment.

Shino and Hinata watched the entire event with frown. They wasted the entire day waiting on Kakashi Hatake and just wanted to go get a bite to eat. Packing up all the equipment, the duo headed gave their third member a disapproval look before heading off.

"NO!" Naruto screamed, jerking his ankle out of Sakura's grip. The normally loud ninja really didn't want to hurt Sakura, but if he let them do this, it would be rather painful getting out. Duct tape was notorious to bare skin and he was in regular bottoms, forgone the shirt. "Teme! Hinata! Someone Help me!" A long strip of tape wrapped around his mouth more than necessary successfully shutting him up.

"If I were you I would keep still or we might have to strip you naked and leave you in a very public place," The medic ninja warned her fidgeting captive. She had this cheerful smile that could freak out battle harden ninjas... Naruto could feel it... hear it, even. Naruto whined but didn't move as Kiba began to wind the sticky strips over the knuckle head's ankles and worked his way up. The tape continued climbing his legs, soon reaching above his knees. Feeling like a total dick, Kiba made it tight enough so that Naruto would be unable to bend his legs.

Naruto groaned, and tried to give Sakura his puppy dog eyes. He hoped they realize that the tape was starting to cut off his circulations below the waist.

"Don't worry, you'll live," Kiba said from behind Sakura. "In the event of an emergency, We have the best medic ninja on site." As he sat on their captive's legs, making sure there would be **no** way to escape. "Relax, Naruto-kun, think of this as reflecting time!" Sakura whispered seductively into his ear. "Kiba, keep his hands to his side, I'll finish up!" Naruto's squirmed a tad as the tape passed circled his lower stomach.

Kakashi joined his former student in the tree and lazily, "Aren't you going to help your teammate? Sasuke," The stoic ninja shook his head, "No the idiot copped a field against Sakura, he got what he deserved!"

"That poor bastard, but I meant the other teammate."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, the thought never occur to join in on all the fun. He was content just watching from the sidelines.

Both Sharingan masters nearly fell out of the tree, the blonde ninja almost looked like a silver mummy. They were very impressed at the fact that Sakura managed to tape his fingertips to his side. Although Sasuke would not admit it, he was surprised it took only one roll to shut the loud mouth up.

"All done," Sakura announced with a fulfill sigh, smoothing the end she'd just ripped off the roll against Naruto's shoulder. Kiba had mentioned that they should have taped his hair, but that would cause excessive pain when it was time for removal. Sakura loved having a partner in crime, if it wasn't for Kiba, she would have had a hell of a time trying to tape his arms and hands to his body. They both stepped away from the scene to admire their perfect handy work.

"Looking good, if I say so myself," Kiba commented, "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

Slapping her hand together wiping away some of the dirt, "That will teach you to keep those perverted hands off my ass!"

Kiba snickered as he lifted the dead weight over his shoulders, "Now let's finish the second part of your threat, right BOSS!"

"Of course, I almost forgot!" beamed Sakura.

Naruto did his best to wiggle out of Kiba hold, but the duct tape was so tight his felt more like a board that anything else. He landed in the middle in the dumpster with a heavy thud and an aching backside.

"Damn I wonder who is going to fish him out," asked Sakura, "I might feel a little bad if we left him in there."

Sasuke walked up and attempted to suppress his trademark smile, "Later, it would be nice to have a quit meal and time to ourselves, what to you say Sakura," as he snaked his arms around his kunoichi. In a soft voice that only Sakura could hear, "Seeing you like that is a major turn on."

Sakura blushed at that remark, "Hey Kiba, thanks for everything, I cut him loose later."

Kiba could tell Sasuke's intentions and see Sakura tinted cheeks. "Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later," grinned Kiba as he waved Naruto's wallet, "Besides that idiot is buying me lunch at his favorite spot!"

A loud bang sounded from the dumpster behind them. Apparently, Naruto had enough room to make a single noise, before a discarded trash bag landed on his stomach. He could hear faint sounds of Kiba's laughing and what sounded like kissing.

**What do you think, my first comedy! If a get enough positive feedback I might write a sequel, Naruto's revenge!!! **

**Until next time!! **

**Rae **


End file.
